Making Use of Empty Classrooms
by Sanity on Strike
Summary: Hopefully, no one will find out who left the mess on Mr. Garrison's desk. Creek. Rated M for random smut.


"Aaah! Oh my god, Craig!!"

Tweek gasped and winced as he was shoved up against the wall of an empty classroom by the notoriously uncaring high-school loner, Craig. Hands eagerly running against the panicking boys' T-shirt clothed chest, Craig gingerly laid wet kisses and bites along his neck.

Squirming and making strange little anxious sounds beneath each touch, Tweek's hands began to clench and unclench with anxiety. His eyes were glued to the fluorescent lighting above him as though all he wanted to do was burst through It.

"Sh-should-ah!-we be doing this here, C-craig?", His eye twitched slightly.

"I don't know." Craig mumbled distractedly without emotion into Tweek's vibrant and crazed yellow hair as he worked up his shirt to touch an erect nipple.

The remark caused Tweek to panic farther, eyes darting feverishly around the vacant room.

Suddenly, Craig stopped what he was doing and stared expressionlessly at Tweek's face.

Tweek froze for a second at the stare, eyes going wide with shock from the sudden lack of activity.

"Wh-what?!", Tweek shouted, shutting his eyes tightly to save him the pressure of eye contact.

"Nothing." Craig grinned just a little. Tweek certainly was freaking out. His chest was heaving like he had just ran for his life from something, he had a nervous sweat, he couldn't stop making pathetic little panicked sounds, and his ability to stop trembling seemed to be completely absent along with his ability to say 'no' to Craig's antics. But that's what Craig liked about him. Call him crazy, but Craig thought it made the sex _great. _He found himself wondering on occasion if it was at all normal to enjoy these attributes. If maybe, just maybe, paranoid blonds about to have a heart attack from shock shouldn't get a guy hard. But it's not like he gave a flying fuck if it wasn't.

"God, I want to fuck you so bad right now," Craig spoke in a low, eager voice, lips brushing against the shell of Tweek's ear.

Tweek's eyes grew wider if possible, "Uh!"

Craig tugged harshly down at Tweek's jeans, sending both underwear and pants to his ankles.

"A-uuhAh! Craig!", Tweek yelled in shock, then started murmuring about nightmares involving coming to school naked.

Craig chuckled, tracing his fingers up Tweek's hardening length. "You'll be coming _**at **_school naked"

"Gah! H-horrible pun!", Tweek shrieked, sounding almost frightened ans slightly hysterical.

Craig flipped him off before bending the shuddering boy over a desk, then softly massaging the bared soft hips. Tweek was making all sorts of sobbing little whimpering sounds.

"Jeez, are you crying?"

"N-n-no." Tweek sniffled.

"I can stop if you want."

Tweek looked over his shoulder, horrified, "Ah!! No! D-don't stop, p-please, C-c-craig, p-put it in-uh!-please"

Craig smiled down at the jumpy blond, whom now had his eyes shut tight, face contorted in a way as though preparing to take a beating. The supple small-framed boy before him's shoulders were shaking and back arched, giving Craig a delicious view of his ass. What he could see of Tweek's turned face was bright red.

Craig unzipped his pants, and heard Tweek make a little moaning sound in response.

Fuck, he was tempted to take the poor kid dry. But he knew that'd be painful for the both of them….

Looking around the desk, he located the small bottle of lotion that was always located on it. This was the teachers desk, after all. Mr./Mrs. Garrison's to be precise, whom had just recently been giving High School teaching a shot.

He licked his lips as he rubbed the lubricating substance on his hardening cock.

Craig leaned over Tweek's body and took hold of his wrists as he whispered huskily in his ear, "Are you sure you can you take it like this, Tweek?"

Of course, this question -any question really- was too much pressure for Tweek to handle.

He let out a slight, pathetic cry and started mumbling through heavy breaths.

Craig could practically feel the nervous energy pulsing through the soft yet unstable boy in his grasp. He buried his face in the crook of Tweek's neck, inhaling deeply the scent of coffee and light, almost vanilla fragrance, and kissed his cheek, which stopped the shaking for a small moment.

Craig's slick cock rubbed gently between Tweek's thin pale thighs, making his breath hitch off and on.

"C-craig, d-d-do it, you're driving me crazy.", Tweek whined behind clenched teethe.

Without hesitation, Craig complied and eased the head of his length into the tight pink hole on display, receiving another strange half sob, half mewl from his school mate.

Feeling intense, Craig tightened his grasp on Tweek's wrists and eased back out, then back in, taking his length down a little farther into Tweek each time. His eyes were closed tight in bliss, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face, as Tweek chanted, "Ohgodohgodohgod" with every movement.

Tweek wanted to sob, thanks to the frantic thoughts rushing through his head being reduced to debris throughout his mind, burning things in their path, because all could focus on was how thickly and deeply he was being filled from behind. And just the _idea _of what they were doing should have been enough to make him faint.

Craig's hands traveled down to Tweek's hips as he began to reach his peek, working them in time with his quickening thrusts.

Tweek's eyes widened when he felt himself climax all over his teacher's desk, as he bit into his sleeve to keep from screaming.

Craig could sense Tweek's legs about to fail him after he came, luckily he came soon after, the feeling of cum shot into his ass making Tweek squeak slightly.

Breathing heavily, cock still inside, Craig gathered Tweek into his arms, supporting him so he wouldn't fall. Slowly, he pulled his softening cock out of Tweek, who gasped softly, and admired his cum pouring out of the entrance. With Craig smiling somewhat dazed and Tweek still breathing heavily with a guilty expression, the two fell into the teacher's chair, Craig allowing Tweek to sit in his lap.

"Oh god…we are so dead…so dead…I can't believe we actually…", Tweek started mumbling into Craig's shirt.

"Yeah.", Craig stated simply, seeming slightly awed by the situation himself, although, monotone again. "Come on, get up and put on your pants. We have to hurry."

Tweek did as told, but pouted at Craig as he did so, "B-but Craig…it feels a-all…icky", he whined as he put on his pants. "A-and oh-oh god, the mess! What about the mess!? I…I shouldn't have…"

Tweek paused for a moment.

Craig said nothing as he zipped up his fly.

"A-aren't you going to apologize or something? M-maybe?!", Tweek sputtered, bright red blush covering his cheeks.

Craig stared expressionlessly and shrugged.

Nervous gestures going haywire, Tweek bit his lip and ran out of the room from shame and frantic overreacting to the boys bathroom, although with slight difficulty, due to an uncomfortable and sore feeling in his rear.

Craig sighed as he himself left the room, going in the opposite direction of Tweek.

For a moment, he stood still and looked over his shoulder, "I'll buy him a coffee later…", then continued to his next class.


End file.
